Und täglich grüßt der Weihnachtsmann
by Halefa
Summary: Wer wollte Weihnachten nicht mal öfter erleben, als nur dieses eine Mal im Jahr? Nun, Severus Snape hatte dieses "Glück" *CHAPTER 4 UP*
1. Einführung blöd aber was solls?

Und täglich grüßt der Weihnachtsmann  
  
Ich wollte einfach mal eine etwas witzigere Story schreiben .... da fiel mir der Film "Und täglich grüßt das Murmeltier" ein, und ich dachte, eigentlich könnte man das mal in etwas Magischeres umsetzten .... mal sehen, vielleicht treffen ja auch mal Abahachi, Ranger und Winnetouch auf Harry, Ron und Hermine? .... macht euch darauf gefasst *g*.  
  
Autorin: Halefa  
  
Titel: Und täglich grüßt ...  
  
Summary: Wer wollte Weihnachten nicht mal öfter erleben, als nur dieses eine Mal im Jahr? Nun, Severus Snape hatte dieses "Glück" *lol*  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen gehören Joanne K. Rowling  
  
Ich will mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld verdienen oder sie als Buch veröffentlichen. 


	2. Erstes Weihnachten

**Und täglich grüßt der Weihnachtsmann**

**Das erste Weihnachten**

  


Wie jeden Morgen wurde Severus Snape wurde von seinem magischen Wecker geweckt. Jedoch war heute etwas anders als sonst: es war Weihnachten. Einer der wenigen Tage, die Severus besonders verhasst waren. 

Besonders schlecht gelaunt stand er auf und verließ den Kerker. Den ganzen Weg bis zur Großen Halle tanzte nur ein Wort in seinem Kopf herum: Weihnachten! 

  


Dann schwebte ihm auch noch Peeves über den Weg.

  


"Trauriges Weihnachten!", kicherte er und kiptte eine Rüstung um. Severus behob den Schaden und marschierte weiter .

  


Es verbesserte seine Laune auch nicht sonderlich, dass er vor der Großen Halle Potter und seine Freunde traf. Sie bemerkten ihn nicht und alberten herum.

  


"Stellt euch Snape als Weihnachtsmann vor!", giffelte Weasly und kriegte sich vor Lachen kaum noch ein. Severus' Laune sank noch ein paar Grad und Zorn kroch in ihm hoch.

  


"Mit Mütze und angeklebtem Bart!", lachte Potter. Er richtete sich hoch auf, was aber nicht viel nützte, denn er war immer noch ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als seine Freunde, stellte Severus mit Schadenfreude fest. Er machte ein paar würdevolle Schritte.

  


"Wart ihr auch alle schön artig _(A/N: Das sagt zwar der Nikolaus, aber ist ja egal!)_?"

  


Weasly und Granger hielten sich den Bauch vor Lachen. Potter drehte sich um und schien ihn endlich zu bemerken. Sein Gesicht lief tomatenrot an und Erschrecken zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

  


"Wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein guter Schauspieler bist, Potter.", sagte Severus mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. Dieses alberne Weihnachten würde er immer hassen!

  


"Das gibt 25 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

  


Damit ging er mit schnellen Schritten an den Freunden vorbei.

Die große Halle war wie immer festlich geschmückt. Ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum prangte neben dem Lehrertisch, geschmückt mit viel Lametta, Weihnachtskugeln und dem verrücktesten Weihnachtsschmuck.

  


Albus, Minerva, Hagrid, Sibyll und Anna (_A/N: Nennen wir sie doch beim Vornamen, nur Rubeus, den mag der Sev ja net)_ waren bereits da und saßen neben noch fünf anderen Schülern am Lehrertisch. 

  


Severus warf den zwei Hufflepuffjungen einen eisigen Blick zu und setzte sich dann wohl oder übel neben Sibyll.

  


"Ah, Severus! Da bist du ja.", rief Dumbledore fröhlich. Er hatte seinen Hut gegen eine Pudelmütze und seine Robe gegen einen roten, dicken Umhang mit weißem Flausch an den Säumen gewechselt. 

Severus' Laune sank wieder um einen Grad. 

  


"Dann können wir ja anfangen!"

  


Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und "I'm Dreaming of a white Christmas" scholl durch die Hall. Und wie auf Kommando stapelten sich vor ihnen Schüsseln, Teller, Formen und Becher mit Suppen, Soßen, Aufläufen, Gebratenem und allem, was zu einem perfekten Essen dazugehörte. 

  


Severus nahm sich nur das, was er sonst auch immer aß: Pfannekuchen _(A/N: Ja, Panecakes! Die Szene finde ich im Film so witzig, wo sie mit dem Auto einen Unfall bauen und den Polizisten nach Panecakes fragen *lach*)_ mit reichlich Marmelade _(A/N: Hätte man ihm gar nicht zugetraut, 'ne? Tja, was ich so alles ans Licht bringe ...)_. Als Anna das sah, runzelte sie missbilligend die Stirn.

  


"Severus! Heute ist Weihnachten! Da isst man doch keine Pfannekuchen ...!" Und damit schaufelte sie im Kartoffeln, Hähnchen und Erbsen auf den Teller.

Severus verzog das Gesicht.

  


"Dann ess' ich gar nichts _(A/N: Sorry, aber mir fiel nichts anderes ein)_."

  


Langsam kam das Festessen immer mehr seinem Höhepunkt näher. Die Stimmung der Lehrer, Severus natürlich ausgenommen, nahm mit jedem Kelch mehr zu und auch die Schüler schienen sich köstlich zu amüsieren. Schließlich ging es auf die 10 Uhr zu. Alle lehnten satt und zufrieden in ihren Stühlen und wussten nicht, was sie jetzt machen sollten. Zum Aufstehen und ins Bett gehen war man zu müde. Gesagt war auch bereits alles (Hagrid: " Minerva, wusstest du, dass ich einen von deinen BHs in meinem Schrank liegen habe?! Ich habe dich schon immer bewundert!" Minerva (kichert albern): "Aber Rübbi! Doch nicht hier vor all den Leuten! (leiser) Welchen denn? Ich vermisse diesen roten mit den Rüschen und den einfachen weißen."). Da erschien plötzlich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf Dumbledores Gesicht.. Severus'Herz sank in die Hose. Dieses Lächeln bedeutete nichts Gutes.

  


"Ich weiß, was wir jetzt brauchen!"

  


Er schwenkte den Zauberstab und die vier Haustische waren an die Wand geräumt. Eine perfekte Tanzfläche war entstanden! Dann begann Musik zu spielen. 

Bei manchen Lehrern schien der Adrenalin-Spiegel wieder zu steigen und begannen auf der Tanzfläche herumzuhüpfen.

  


Da wandte Sibyll sich an Severus. Ihr Augen waren leicht glasig und ihr Gesicht hatte eine erstaunlich rote Farbe angenommen.

  


"Sevie, Liebling, wollen wir tanzen?"

  


Nun war Severus' Stimmung am Gefrierpunkt angekommen. Es überschritt die Null-Grad-Grenze. Und bei allem, dass sich im Minusbereich befindet und gefriert, weitet sich das Folumen aus. So auch bei Severus. Plötzlich schien es ihm, als wenn dieses Weihnachtsfest, der Weihnachtsbaum, Minerva und Hagrid, die vergnügt auf der Tanzfläche herumalberten, und Albus mit seiner unangenehm guten Laune sein Herz und seine Brust füllen würden. Es schien ihm, als wenn seine Wut ihn größer und breiter werden ließen.

  


"Nein, Sibyll, ich will nicht tanzen!", sagte er laut. Er wusste nicht, dass sein Gesicht sich irgendwie aufgebläht hatte und seeehr rot war.

  


Sibyll sah ihn besorgt an. Sie runzelte angestrengt die Stirn und kam mit dem Gesicht näher.

  


"Sevie, Liebling? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

  


Severus stand auf. Als er über die Tanzfläche stürmte, rempelte er Anna an, dir gerade versuchte, ein wenig zu steppen. Anna taumelte, hielt mit Mühe das Gleichgewicht und sah ihm erstaunt nach.

  


"Severus? (Hicks) Wo willst du denn hin?"

  


Severus stürmte aus der Hall und hinunter in den Kerker. Dort kramte er in seinem Schrank und zog schließlich eine Flasche Butterbier hervor. Nach einem langen Zug seufzte er.

  


**The end**

  


_So, das war das erste Weihnachten! Wie laufen die anderen Feiern ab? Und wie oft versucht Snape Selbstmord zu machen? Dass alles erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel!!_

_Ach, und bitte reviewt, wir ihr es fandet! Ich weiß, für die, die "Und täglich grüßt das Murmeltier" nicht gesehen haben, ist noch nicht viel passiert, aber vielleicht ahnt ihr ja schon was ... *schon im Voraus kicher*_


	3. Zweites Weihnachten

_He, das schlägt ja ein wie eine Bombe *staun*. Eigentlich ist das eine mir-ist-langweilig-was-soll-ich-machen-Geschichte .... . Danke, danke für eure netten Reviews!! _

_**@ Asahi** Danke, ich probiers gleich mal aus ..._

_**@ Asahi & zissy** na ja, könnt euch aussuchen, ob Anna Professor Sprout oder Madam Hooch sein soll *g*. Nein, eigentlich doch Professor Sprout. Nur irgendwie wundert es mich schon, wo denn all die anderen Lehrer sind ... . Also, ein paar machen Urlau auf den Philippinen und die anderen .. feiern Weihnachten zuhause._

_Ach ja, ich hab das erste Kapitel noch mal bearbeitet. Jetzt könnt ihr auch die Geschichte und meine Kommentare auseinanderhalten *g*_

  


_Also gut, los gehts Leute!!!_

  


**Und täglich grüßt der Weihnachtsmann**

**Zweites Weihnachten**

  


Und wieder wurde Severus von seinem magischen Wecker geweckt. Müde rieb er sich die Augen und dann fielen im die Szenen von gestern _(A/N: Ha, denkste!!)_ ein. Mit einem Schlag war er wach.

Selbst als er schon durch die Gänge zur Großen Halle schlurfte, fragte er sich noch, wie er sich jetzt gegenüber seinen Kollegen verhalten sollte. Am besten so, als wäre nichts geschehen, entschied er endlich und seine Stimmung nahm ein Grad zu.

  


Jedoch ging das sofort rückgängig, als er Peeves begegnette. Dieser stieß eine Rüstung um und rief Severus hönisch zu:

  


"Trauriges Weihnachten!"

  


Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs richtete Severus die Rüstung wieder auf und ging nichtsahnend weiter.

  


Er betrat gerade die Eingangshalle, als er Potter und seine Freunde sah.

  


"Stellt euch Snape als Weihnachtsmann vor!" Das war Weasly. Snpe runzelte die Stirn, irgendwie kam ihm das doch bekannt vor.

  


"Mit Mütze und angeklebtem Bart!" Nun fiel es ihm wieder ein. Das hatten Weasly und Potter gestern gesagt. Potter schritt mit würdevollen Schritten durch die Halle.

  


"Wart ihr auch alle schön artig?"

  


Er drehte sich um und sah Snape. Sein Gesicht wurde knallrot _(A/N: Ich nehme jetzt immer ein paar andere Ausdrücke, die aber das gleich bedeuten. Sonst wird es ja langweilig)_

  


"Oh hallo, Potter! Mittlerweile weiß ich aber, dass du ein fast perfekter Schauspieler bist. 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor _(A/N: Merkt ihrs?Es wird schon weniger *g*)_!"

  


Ohne die verwirrten Gesichter zu beachten betrat er die Große Halle und blieb schlagartig stehen. Die Halle war weihnachtlich geschmückt! Neben dem Lehrertisch stand wie jedes Weihnachten der riesige Tannebaum, behängt mit allemmöglichen Krimskrams. Am Lehrertisch herrschte Hochstimmung. Dumbledore hatte sich als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet und alle schienen dem Wein schon ein wenig zugesprochen haben. Außerdem saßen noch zwei Hufflepuffs, ein Slytherin und zwei Ravenclaws am Tisch. 

  


Langsam ging Severus auf sie zu. Vor Dumbledore blieb er stehen und räusperte sich. Der Schuldirektor, der sich gerade angeregt mit Hagrid unterhalten hatte, bemerkte ihn und ein strahlendes Lächeln erschein auf seinem Gesicht.

  


"Ah, Severus! Da bist du ja. Dann können wir ja anfangen!" Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und _"Im Dreaming Of A White Christmas"_ _(A/N: Jetzt bin ich schon richtig in weihnachtlicher Stimmung .... *seufz* *von Weihnachten träum*)_ erscholl. Severus biss die Zähne zusammen.

  


"Das weiß ich Albus! Ich wollte dich nur fragen, welcher Tag ist heute?"

  


"Weihnachten, Severus, Weihnachten! Heute ist der 24. Dezember!"

  


Severus ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

  


"Wenn ihr euren Spaß mit mir treiben wollt, dann habt ihr euch glänzlich geirrt! Ich mach diesen Scheiß nicht mit!"

  


Damit drehte er sich um und verließ die Halle. 

Auf dem Weg in den Kerker traf er auf den blutigen Baron und die graue Lady. Die beiden hielten sich an den Händen und schienen in ein Gespräch vertieft zu sein, wobei sie sich tief in die Augen sahen.

  


Severus, so in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte die beiden erst, als er fast durch sie hindurch gerannt wär. Die beiden sahen ihn erschrocken an und liefen dann silbern an. Ihre verflochtenden Hände lösten sich und sie verschwanden schnell durch die Wand, wobei die Graue Lady die linke nahm, und der Blutige Baron die rechte.

  


Severus hatte keine Lust, sich auch noch darüber Gedanken zu machen und stürmte in seinen Kerker. Er griff ohne hinzusehen zum Tisch, doch seine Hand umfasste nur Luft. Sein Kopf ruckte herum und er musste feststellen, dass der Tisch leer war. Nirgends stand die Flasche Butterbier, die er gestern angebrochen und dann 100%tig auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

  


Es hatte doch nicht etwa ...? Er wagte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende zu denken und ging stattdessen zum Schrank, um sich eine neue Flasche zu holen. Es mussten noch drei volle da sein.

  


Als er den Schrank öffnete, fiel sein Blick zuerst auf einen uralten Test, den er einen Ravenclaw mal vor Jahren hatte schreiben lassen. Jedoch hatte er nie die Zeit gehabt, ihn zu korrigieren. Dabei war auch nichts weiter, nur hatte er den Test gestern in seinen alles-was-ich-schlucke-wird-sofort-verbrannt-Mülleimer geworfen. 

Er schob alle Gedanken, die ihn bestürmten, beiseite und warf den Zettel wieder in den Mülleimer. Dann wollte er sich eine Flasche heruasnehmen, als seine Hand mitten in den Luft inne hielt. Dort standen vier Flaschen! Seine Hand begann leicht zu zittern und hastig nahm er sich eine Flasche, öffnete sie und nahm einen langen Schluck.

  


Um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, begann er, schon mal den Unterricht für nach den Ferien vorzubereiten. 

  


Am Abend waren alle vier Flaschen leer und er hatte den Unterricht für zwei Wochen fix und fertig auf dem Tisch liegen.

  


**The End**

  


_So, das war das zweite Weihnachten. Mir fällt nur so gerade auf, dass Severus ja gar keine Geschenke bekommt ... aber egal. Aber ich habe einen Geschenke wunsch für Weihnachten: Reviews, reviews, reviews!!!_

  


_zissy: nagut... aber wieso ausgerechnet anna?? mhmm, anna sprout.. anna hooch... naja, is gewoehnungsbeduerftig ;) und: armes sevie... der arme kerl ist ja ganz verstoert.. tut mir jez schon leid, wenn ich sehe, dass seine ganze arbeit umsonst sein wird... *snief*_


	4. Drittes Weihnachten

**Und täglich grüßt der Weihnachtsmann**

**Drittes Weihnachten**

  


Am nächsten Tag verschlief er das Schuhuen seines magischen Weckers in Form einer Eule. Da flog dieser auf und kniff ihm recht schmerzhaft ins Ohr.

Severus fuhr auf und fluchte. Dann erstarrte er. 

Nichts ..... Gar nichts ..... Er hatte keinen Kater!? Gewöhnlich brummte ihm ziemlich der Schädel, wenn er mehr als drei Flaschen Butterbier auf einmal getrunken hatte (tja, wenn man nichts verträgt ...), doch komischerweise blieb das heute aus.

  


Dadurch beschwingt sprang Severus aus dem Bett und verließ kurz darauf den Kerker. Wenn er nicht Severus gewesen wär, hätte er sicher gehüpft und gesungen, jedoch war er Severus, dessen Laune so ziemlich sank als er Peeves traf.

  


"Trauriges Weihnachten!"

  


Severus blieb stehen und starrte Peeves an.

  


"Ähm, hatten wir das nicht schon mal?"

  


Peeves kicherte und tippte sich mit dem Finger gegen die Stirn.

  


"Wohl ein bisschen besoffen, Darling?!" Dann machte er, dass er so schnell wie möglich davon kam, nicht ohne noch ein paar Rüstungen umzuschmeißen.

  


Gedankenverloren ging Severus weiter. Kaum hatte er jedoch ein paar Schritte getan, stieß er gegen die Rüstung. Ohne es wirklich zu merken machte er einen großen Schritt und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

  


Als er das "Chaos-Trio"_ (A/N: Das habe ich jetzt einfach mal geklaut. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir *kleinlaut*) _traf. Seine Schritte wurden größer. Mit langen Schritten marschierte er an ihnen vorbei und auf die Flügeltore der Großen Halle zu. Mit einem lauten Krachen riss er sie auf und blieb dann wie zur Salssäule erstarrte stehen.

  


Weihnachten, Weihnachten, Weihnachten, ....

  


Er drehte auf dem Absatz um und stieß dabei gegen Granger, die ihn zimelich verdutzt ansah und dann rot anlief. Ob vor Verlegung oder vor Scham konnte er nicht definieren, es war ihm aber auch egal.

  


*****

  


Stunden später erwachte er auf. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wenn er zerspringen wollte und vor seinen Augen flackerte und flimmerte es. Mühsam richtete er sich auf.

  


Er lag in einem Chaos aus Stühlen, Tischen und Gläsern. Severus kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte, seine Sicht klarer zu stellen, was aber erfolglos war.

  


Dann kam ihm, eine wie er fand, geniale Idee. Seine Hand fuhr in seine Robe und kurz darauf hielt er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

  


Er malte komische Zeichen in die Luft und murmelte ein paar chinesische Worte.

  


Sofort erschien vor ihm eine Art Fernseher in der Luft. Das Bild flimmerte, wurde klarer und schließlich konnte man eine Stadt mit komischen Gebäuden erkennen. Es war Nacht und überall flimmerten Neonröhren mit komischen Schriftzeichen.

  


"Möh?"

  


Das Bild bewegte sich auf ein großes Hochhaus zu und fuhr schließlich durch ein Fenster. Es war ein Büro. Es waren nur noch wenige Menschen anwesend und alle sahen sehr komisch aus! Sie hatten schwarze Zöpfe, Schlitzaugen, gelbe Haut und sprachen irgendein Kauderwelsch.

  


Severus runzelte angestrengt die Stirn, was seine Kopfschmerzen aber nur vergrößerte. Dann kam ihm ein Geistesblitz. Wieder hob er den Zauberstab und nuschelte ein paar undeutliche Worte.

  


_Wieder erschien vor ihm ein Bild. Langsam konnte man erkennen, dass es ein Lokal war. Alle Personen trugen lange Roben und hatten schäumende Bierkrüge vor sich stehen. _

_Plötzlich stand eine Person auf und blieb schwankend stehen. Er winkte der Bedienung zu und lallte mit schwerer Zunge:_

  


_"He, Süße, möchtest du nicht auch einen trinken? Ich bezahls!"_

  


_Das Mädchen grinste etwas verlegen. Da jedoch gerade keiner ihrer Vorgesetzten anwesend war, nickte es endlich schüchtern. _

_Kurze Zeit später hockte es dem Mann auf dem Schoß und seine Hand fuhr ihr langsam über die Beine nach oben. Sie kicherte albern. Er beugte sich nach vorne, um in ihren weiten Ausschnitt zu sehen und verlor dabei das Gleichgewicht. Er fiel nach vorne. Dadurch fiel das Mädchen auf den Boden und der Mann über sie._

_Sie kicherte und fuhr im durch das fettige Haar. Er grunzte zufrieden und machte sich daran, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen._

_Die anderen Gäste warfen ihnen bereits seltsame Blicke zu und viele verließen bereits das Lokal._

_Da kam plötzlich der Besitzer in den Raum um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Als er seine Kellnerin auf dem Boden liegen sah und über ihr ein Mann, der gerade ihre Bluse öffnete, bekam sein Gesicht plötzliche eine leuchtend rote Farbe._

  


_"Was haben sie an meiner Kellnerin zu schaffen?", brüllte er, sodass die die wenigen Gäste, die jetzt noch da und auch bereits leicht angeheitert waren, erschrocken aufsprangen. Den Betrunkenen störte das aber wenig. Gerade hatte er den letzten Knopf der Bluse des Mädchen geöffnet und begann, an ihrem BH herumzufummeln, als der Besitzer sich die nächstbeste Flasche griff, die ihm in die Hand kam und sie in die Richtung des Betrunkenen warf._

_Kurz darauf war eine wilde Schlacht im Gange. Der Besoffene, die restlichen Gäste und der Wirt ließen in ihrer Zerstörungswut nichts aus und jeder kämpfte gegen jeden._

  


Der Bildschirm wurde wieder schwarz und der Fernseher verschwand. 

  


Severus saß zusammengesunken da und starrte vor sich hin. Plötzlich hörte er ein seltsames Wimmern und sah auf. Plötzlich begann sich das, was er für einen Stuhl gehalten hatte, zu bewegen und aus den vier Beinen wurden zwei Arme und zwei Bein, bis schließlich aus der Kopf erschien. Es war der Besitzer von _Drei Besen_. 

  


"Diese Kopfschmerzen ...", stöhnte er. "Jetzt einen guten Wodka ..."

  


Severus' Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, was sehr erstaunlich war, denn völlig ausgenüchtert war er immer noch nicht.

  


"Ich habs Kumpel!", rief er. Der andere hob schwerfällig den Kopf und sah ihn mit halb geschlossenen, blutunterlaufenen Augen an.

  


"Ja?"

  


"Hogwarts!" Severus machte ein Gesicht, als wenn er gerade den Oscar für die beste Idee der Filmgeschichte verliehen bekommen hätte.

  


"Hogwarts?", fragte sein _Kumpel_ und sein Kopf wankte dabei gefährlich hin und her. Dann machte sich ein irres Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit. "Hogwarts!"

  


Mühsam rappelten sie sich auf und machten sich taumelnd auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Schließlich dort angekommen, scheuchten sie die verängstigten Hauselfen auf und ließen sie Wodka und Whisky anschaffen. Dann veranstalteten sie ein nächtliches Saufgelage.

  


**The end**

_zissy: och, tut mir leid judy, ich hab's nicht schneller geschafft, war die letzten 2 tage nicht im netz, sonst hatte ich s dir schon viel eher gebetat_

  


_ich: Ich kann doch meiner fleißigen Beta-leserin nicht böse sein *g* *zis knuddel*_

  



End file.
